Messages from heaven
by seppergal123
Summary: when a fire randomly starts at peppers house pepper gets hurt and eventually doesnt make it but a certain mongoose gets a message from a certain somebody and later tries to avenge peppers death. will he be able to find out in this awesome story of sadness and love! warning: a little bit of violence and a little bit of mushy stuff you have been warned! XD
1. Chapter 1

It was just a normal day in downtown city and all the pets were at there nice warm homes. And they all lived in the same neighbourhood. Pepper however was bored so she went to watch her owner drawing a really nice picture. Her owners daughter lily was telling her dad about her day at school. But her dad was kinda too busy so she took pepper to her room to watch some tv. Suddenly they heard Lilly's father scream "FIRE!" Lilly ran into the office with pepper in her arms holding her tight. With a panicking tone she said " daddy we need to leave now!" " I know sweetheart!" Lilly's father panicked and held both of them. He looked for the door but he could no longer see the door due to so much smoke. Suddenly he fainted from inhaling to much smoke.

A cross the street the Nevla's were eating dinner but then noticed after looking out the window Mrs. Nevla told her husband " honey call nine one one !" She ran over to see Lilly waving to her to come over. Sunil Nevla saw his owner getting his phone and going outside and gasped when he saw the Clark's house on fire. Sunil ran out side noticing the fire men coming to put out the fire.

Tbc how will they put out the fire fast enough to save the Clark's?How did the fire even start? Like I said tbc bye!


	2. Trapped!

K peeps I'm back with the story drama starts now! Ok let's get on with the story

Pepper was in the house with Lilly's dad trying to wake him up bye yelling but she sounded quieter in human ears. She heard the firemen come and was running out of the house leaving her owner behind she saw the Nevla's come over and she was starting to calm down a bit. Until Sunil came running really fast.

Sunil saw pepper relieved she wasn't hurt. Pepper gave him an odd look and asked " why are you panicking more than I am." Sunil then yelled " its Sanjay he used his dark magic to set your house on fire and it can't be put out by water or anything that a human knows of!" Pepper then gasped with horror and took one of the oxygen masks and ran into the house put it on her owner and took him by his shirt collar and dragged him out the door. When she saw a big piece of wood she threw her owner out of the big open doorway. Leaving pepper trapped inside her house. Sunil screamed with horror and jumped in front of the door but it was to late she was trapped. A man wearing fireproof clothes tried to get in but this was so strong it almost fried up the suit. They tried to use the hose and put out the fire but it didn't work so the firemen kept trying.

Pepper was looking around for an open spot then it hit her she knew about a window in Lilly's room so she ran there only to climb to the window sill and find that she can't open it she quickly jumped down. As she walk out of Lilly's room one of the bed springs was sticking out which pepper got a long deep cut across her side.

Pepper tried to hold back tears which failed because three tears rolled down her cheek. She went back to the main area. Feeling weak from the smoke she suddenly collapsed and had a big heavy piece of wood fell on her making her pass out.

Tbc get ready for things to get even more real! Bye!


	3. The Rescue

Back and ready to start reading! Enjoy!?

Sunil pushed all the wood he could out of the way making an entrance just big enough for him to enter through. When he entered the smoky room wearing his breathing mask. He saw pepper lying under a giant piece of wood motionless tears were welling up In Sunil's eyes. 'Come on Sunil it's not the time to cry' he thought to himself. As he picked up pepper and ran out of the house before anything else could fall on pepper or him. Still scared he would lose pepper to Sanjay and never see her a again. But he knew the chances of her living were slim. He still had to try even if she didn't make it at least he tried.

Pepper slightly opened her eyes she saw a blue fuzzy thing. Her vision wasn't that good but her eyes were only open for a few seconds before she closed them again. Sunil noticed she started to breath for a few seconds but stopped. Sunil quietly whimpered. Lilly and her father were brought to the hospital and left pepper behind. Luckily Sunil's owner Mrs. Nevla was training to be a vet. Mrs Nevla's name was jewel she gently picked up pepper and put her on Sunil's pet bed ( because it was the only pet bed). Jewel looked at her scratches and cleaned them out. she put an oxygen mask on the female skunks face. Pepper was finally breathing but Sunil knew not to celebrate quite yet. Sunil's owner got two blankets and put one on the sick skunk. She also gave Sunil a big thick blanket to sleep on because he needed to keep an eye on pepper.

Sunil fell asleep much later then usual because of what happened. The next morning he awoke to see pepper who looked almost dead. Her eyes that were usually so colourful and lively but now they seemed to have lost there colour(btw pepper was awake but spaced out). Her fur still had black spots from the ash. Sunil knew just by looking at her she wouldn't make it. He still wanted to believe she was but he couldn't because it wouldn't be true. His owner looked at pepper and shook her head sadly" she won't make it." . As she walked out of the room he could see that she was calling the hospital to tell them she is coming to visit peppers owners. Sunil was left with pepper. Mrs. Nevla and her husband went through the door. Sunil sat by pepper as he stared at her almost lifeless body. He began to sob. Pepper shifted her position to face her blue friend. She looked at him with her dull eyes. Sunil saw her eyes and thought to himself that her eyes are dull but still looked like a beautiful rose. Pepper gasped for air so she could speak her last words. Sunil sadly said " what are you trying to tell me please speak". Her. Last words sounded sad it didn't sound like she was the same funny skunk she was before. " Sunil take care of everyone. And don't cry I want to see your smile". Sunil tried to smile but it seemed as if his sadness froze him. Pepper began to speak I her weak voice " Sunil can you do something for me? Please never ever forget that I'm not gone, I'm still with you even if you can't see me. And Sunil I just wanted to tell you..." Her words faded like like a ghost. " what what did you want to tell me!" He sobbed and sank his face into her fur still sobbing big tears". after hours of sobbing till his eyes stung he fell asleep beside her. He opened his eyes but he wasn't in his house anymore.

Tbc the best part is comin up next rtyl. ( read to you later )


	4. Am I dead?

It about time I came back so let's get going p.s best part comin up

Sunil wasn't in his room anymore, instead he was in peppers house but it didn't look like it was on fire. Also it looked bright and sparkly almost like it was made of crystal. He heard paw steps and looked around " who's there?" A faded and sparkly figure came towards him. As the figure came closer Sunil gasped, to his surprise right in front of him was pepper clark, HIS pepper clark. Sunil felt like he was going to explode with happiness but he couldn't move at all from shock. Pepper walked up to him with her beautiful bright smile that makes everyone else smile. You probably couldn't help but notice that her fur seemed to look like she was made of diamonds. She looked as delicate as glass but still looked tough as stone. Her eyes looked like roses on a summer morning shimmering from morning dew. But that's not even the most extraordinary part. She had big white feathery wings that looked so majestic. Also she had a golden little halo. Sunil knew he was dreaming and started to shed tears that dripped down his face. " hello Sunny doesn't seem like your doin so well". Looking up Sunil asked "is it really you. Wait no I'm just dreaming this can't be real ". Pepper gave him a soft look "of course I'm real but you're in heaven." "Oh my god am I dead!?" Sunil screamed. Pepper giggled " no of course not I just brought you to heavens in your sleep". Sunil said "so I'm dreaming?" His face looked gloomy " I knew it was to good to be true." Pepper suddenly kissed him on the cheek. Sunil tensed his face was red. "That was for trying to save me and because... Because I.. I kinda..." " because you what?" Pepper shook herself "never mind that I wanted to tell you that the only way to stop the harm of our friends is to.. Is to kill Sanjay!" Sunil gasped, how could he kill Sanjay he couldn't even save pepper from his fire. "I can't." Sunil whispered sadly. He started to cry again. Pepper gave Sunil a hug an faded away. Sunil shot straight up noticing he was in the real world. He looked to see his dead skunk friend. He was sad but he braved up and said "for you my rose!"

Get ready for a big fight tbc


	5. Fighting

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I am back. This chapter will be intense/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Sunil was running out the door feeling brave. Until he realized it was turning dark. He started to feel nervous he gulped as it became so dark a human couldn't see. "I'm doing this for you my love I will fight till the death." Walking through the dark was not easy because he couldn't see, luckily he was an animal so he could hear good. He didn't hear anything until he heard a familiar voice. "Hello Sunil." The voice said demonically. "Show yourself Sanjay." Sunil yelled. Sanjay crawled out with a smirk on his face. "So your friend has sent you to kill me." "You could say that" Sunil said. "You know I am stronger than you, you just can't admit it." Sunil growled. "We can do this the easy way or my way!" Sunil pounced and scratched Sanjay's stomach. "So the hard way" Sanjay snarled. Sanjay jumped and landed on Sunil knocking the breath out of him. Sunil managed to push him off and get on him over powering him. They scratched, kicked, bit and punched each other. Both purple and red from the fight with two or three teeth missing. "Give up now Sunil and I will surrender you and kill your friends." "Never! I will fight for my friends till I die!" Sunil screamed. "I would die for my friends! KILL ME IF YOU WANT JUST DONT HURT MY FRIENDS!" Sunil snarled. Running at Sanjay he scratched him so much Sanjay was gushing with blood from his cuts. Finally Sunil knocked him to the ground. "You do not hurt anyone anymore." "Haha Sunil even if you kill me you will always be a worthless coward. And your precious clark hah she is the worst joke ever." Sanjay said weakly. Sunil was ready to punch him then he stopped and put his fist down. " what are you waiting for Sunil kill me already" "I can't Sanjay" "why because you're weak!" Sunil lowered his fist "No because you're not worth my time. Yes I said it you aren't worth my time you know why!? Because I have people who care about me and I care about them and if you aren't going to respect that you aren't worth MY time!" Sanjay blinked. "So Sanjay let me say one more thing, I let you live so I don't want you to touch a hair on my friends heads do you understand!?" Sanjay quickly nodded and scurried away in the darkness.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"And there is chapter five there are still one or two more chapters to do I have not been in the mood to write because I am scared if my crush like me he also got hurt today so I am sad :(div 


End file.
